


The Death Box

by Rotehexe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, multi-pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotehexe/pseuds/Rotehexe
Summary: A black box that killed all those who touched it, but one. One attach in Diagon Alley one moment of carelessness, changed the life of a certain brown haired witch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/James Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 260





	1. Oops?

Chapter 1: Oops?

Hermione Granger sighed as she sat at her desk at work. Her now shoulder-length tamed hair, was pushed back behind her ears, as she quickly wrote down all the information she found out about the box in front of her. 

The Death Box, as she fondly came to call ‘The Box’. The more she figured out about the box, the more she wasn’t sure if the box should be out and about. With one more sigh she picked up the box and placed it in her beaded bag before she stood up and headed to the lifts. 

She made her way to the cafe that just opened on Diagon Alley to meet the boys for lunch. Seeing them there already she quickened her steps and made it to their table before she sat with them. “For once you are early.” she said in a teasing manner as she looked over the menu. 

“Mmm yes, but we have been here for a while to make sure we were early.” Ron joked. 

“So what is this place?” Harry asked. 

“Luna opened it with Blaise of all people.” Hermione explained. “Apparently he is amazing at drinks and deserts and she is a fabulous cook.” 

“Why thank you for the praise, my dear friend!” Blaise came up behind her with an arm slung around Luna’s waist. “But this week we have a special guest…” And with that they heard cursing and yelling from the kitchen. Hermione lit up and looked over her shoulder catching sight of the one and only Gordon Ramsey.

“Isn’t he a muggle?” Ron asked quietly. 

“Half blood, but never attended magical school… though not sure we wanted him too, he is a chef through and through, and if he attended school like us, he may not of been.” Luna went on for a moment and sat next to Hermione. 

“You all must try the cookies Blaise made, he said they are his take on fortune cookies… But they tell you something about you, be it something you need to know, or just a saying to keep you going. “ The blonde added with a shrug. 

“Are you fucking kidding me! Did you really just put that on the lobster! How bloody stupid are you!” Could be heard from the kitchen. 

Hermione laughed into her hand. “Umm do you think it’s safe to eat here?” Ron muttered but everyone else heard as well. 

“It will be fine, don’t forget we still have magic to at least fix mistakes.” Blaise reminded and patted the redhead on the shoulder. 

They all placed their order on their menus with their wands. While Hermione waited for her order, she decided to eat her cookie. The message or fortune popped up in front of her eyes, and apparently she was the only one who could see it. 

It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be. 

She tilted her head to the side and contemplated it. She was born a muggle born witch, though they didn’t know the witch part until she was eleven. But what she is growing to be? Her mind was sucked in when her own thoughts when food was served. She finally snapped out of it to scold Ronald over his horrible eating behavior. 

That night, after work, her mind still echoed what that cookie said. But that didn't mean her skills where any less potent, the hair on her neck stood up and her wand was in her hand instantly. 

"Oooh we have the mudblood" a male voice sounded. 

"They will be pleased." Another answered. Before she could even ask what they where talking about spells where being fired off, from three sides, meaning they had a partner that didn’t speak yet. 

Hermione was very proficient at non verbal spells after the war, helped surprise her enemy, which sadly she still had plenty. 

Three on one was difficult and she ended up taking a nasty cutting curse of some sort to her left arm. Hissing she quickly sent out a blinding light spell she made as a distraction and then sent off her Patronus to call for backup. 

The fight continued from her now shielded area as blood ran down her arm and she fought back as best as possible. 

Moments seemed like years went by before help arrived in the form of Harry and a team of Aurors. 

The three were captured and Harry tried to get Hermione to the hospital but she waved him off. "Get me home, I can handle it." She hissed, never fully trusting people at St. Mungos not to leak a story.

Harry reluctantly did what she asked and appeared them to his home, which was Potter Manor, which they actually shared for the time being while she had Black Manor restored. He gave her Black Manor since Sirius named him heir. 

A soft meow could be heard from behind the pair as they made their way to the loo. "Not now Toto, I'll feed you in a bit." Hermjone said gently trying to shoo her black Kneazle familiar away from the loo so she didn't get into the blood, though it didn't help, little paw prints already littered the hall from where Hermione’s wound had dripped and Toto stepped in it.

She sat on the floor in the loo, grabbing her trusty beaded bag she reached her hand in grabbing the medicine case, setting it aside, she grabbed the death box and set it aside as well not realizing she got blood on it. One more reach in she grabbed the little stash of extra potent potions she had in case of emergency that she had bribed Draco Malfoy to make. Though the bribe wasn't that hard, a date with a certain messy black haired wizard was all it took.

Hissing she took off her button up shirt, as Harry moved grabbing a washcloth, and she poured some disinfectant over her wound before taking A blood replenishing potion. 

Harry turned around and the cloth hit the ground with a splat. His wand pointed over Hermione’s head, and she looked at her friend in confusion before she slowly turned her head and then blinked almost owlishly before her brain caught up. She scrambled back but her arm was still throbbing so she fell back against the cabinet with a harsh thud instead. 

"How…" Harry asked. 

Hermione looked at the ground, her eyes as wide as saucers as she saw the death box was no longer that dull black, but now had vibrant red letters as if glowing with fire. 

Her eyes traveled up the sets of legs and she was dumbfounded. In front of her stood six wizards she knew to be dead. 

There stood Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Fred Weasley and Severus Snape. 

Hermione moved grabbing the edge of the counter and pulled herself up, her upper half only covered in a bra that was half drenched in blood, and blood still smeared on most of her skin made it look horrible but she didn’t care. 

Grabbing her wand she pointed it at the Wizard closest that happened to be Fred. "Tell me one thing no one else knows." 

"I was your first kiss in second year, I was stuck under mistletoe in the common room, you came back late and saved me, you said it was better to kiss someone you somewhat knew as a first kiss then a complete stranger." He said putting his hands in his pockets with a grin on his face. 

She narrowed her eyes but made a movement with her wand to.make him move to the side. Next came Sirius Black, "what was the last thing you told me before you were killed?" Hermione asked since Harry was still in shock, even his wand was shaking. 

"You asked for advice on hiding your parents, I told you ‘Australia’, and even gave you the funds to arrange it when you were ready." He said gently, his eyes softened at the girl and then at his godson. "Merlin you look younger…" she whispered but did the same movement. 

The questions kept up for Remus and Severus, and shockingly there was no venom from Severus toward her. Looking at Regulus and sighed. 

"I never knew you when you actually lived but I do know a question. Where did you hide the locket?" 

"I gave it to Kreature to destroy because I was too weak and didn’t make it from the cave."

She nodded gently and had him move. 

"Mr. Potter I presume.." she said glancing at the other two marauders who nodded gently. 

"I sadly don’t know much about you." She said gently. Harry shook his head not knowing all that much either. 

Sirius stepped up and Hermione knew he would offer to help so she let him. "What is the one thing we promised never to speak of." He said and hung his head. 

"You really had to choose that, Pads?" The man looked at him incredulously, "Fine! we were curious, and decided to date, and have sex with one another." He sighed. "Not my finest moment since we really fumbled a lot."

"Speak for yourself, if I recall you enjoyed yourself… multiple times." Sirius stated. 

Hermione laughed out a strangled laugh..."how?" 

"Your a very powerful witch. Rare, we call you a sorceress." Severus explained. 

"I had ideas about that but the war.." remus sighed. 

"That box brings back people to complete you if you haven’t already completed your harem… it will find a powerful sorcerer, or in your case sorceress, and blood activates it." Regulus explained. 

"I called it the death box.. everyone before me in the department was dying from messing with it." She explained and that snapped Harry out of it. 

"And you worked with it willingly!" He snapped. 

"Someone had to. I was careful!" She fought back but knew her fight was a loss. "I'm sorry." She muttered and slowly sat on the counter. 

"So what you are here to what? " Harry asked. 

"We are sort of like her husbands…" Fred piped up. "So Hermione and her Six husbands." He teased. "We know you have questions and we will answer them as best as possible." He added. 

Harry finally looked up at his dad. "They always said I looked like you.. except my eyes…" he said with a sigh, "and now you’re marrying or married to my best friend…" he said and sat on the toilet. 

Just then on the other side of the manor the floor sounded and footsteps could be heard getting closer. 

"Granger?! Potter?!" The voice yelled. 

"In here." Hermione called weakly. A moment later the door burst open and there stood a slightly disheveled Draco Malfoy.

"I hear from the apothecary that my sister was attacked in Diagon Alley… what." He stopped his rant and looked at the six wizards who shouldn’t of been there and then to the floor where the box lay. 

"That's the thing you wanted to ask me about this weekend," he stated, no question no nothing, because he knew it was. 

Hermione just nodded and he ran a hand through his hair. "Since you have six wizards standing there I'm assuming they told you.?"

"Sorceress… apparently I need them?" 

"You do, you’re not normal, you’re too powerful, so they will balance you once they are bound to you. And yes if the box gave you six then six it is, also I'm not sure why it chose them, I wish I could tell you, not much is said about the death box except for stories passed down in pureblood circles when we were kids… and before you go off on a tangent I know you aren’t a pureblood, but we have established you are so much more."

Draco moved and gently pulled Harry to him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. A sound of surprise came from behind him but he didnt care. 

Turning Draco looked at the men, "Godfather" He acknowledged, "Weasley, Lord and Lord Black… Professor, Lord Potter." He said and tilted his head to each man. "Please excuse the lack of decorum, my boyfriend seems to be in shock and my sister isn’t firing off a multitude of questions so the world is ending." He stated and received a smack from Hermione, but she hissed since she used her bad arm. 

"Sister?" Sirius asked. 

"We got close after the war, she helped me when we returned to school, and stuck with me supporting me when I started my mastery in potions. She taught me so much and then even got this lug to go on a date… I owe her more than my life, and besides Harry… family isnt in large amounts…" he Said gently. 

"What about mum?" Fred asked. 

"I'm disowned, Ron and I didnt work out, and Harry was disowned for not going back to Ginny. Even though Ron is back with Lavender and happy and Ginny went on to the Harpies and is never home." Hermione explained. "And thanks to Sirius, my parents are still in Australia, they disowned me because I used magic on them…" she said and sighed. 

Hermione stood and grimaced seeing her image in the mirror. 

Remus stepped up and gently offered to clean her up when she went to ask about wands she was shocked to see all of them had their wands. 

"Part of being sent to your we are ready to help you… and once we are all bound to you your magic will be stable but also it will match that of Dumbledore if not more." Severus explained as Remus cleaned Hermione up. 

Regulus stripped out of his coat and offered it to her and he smiled gently putting it on. 

"How are you so young?" Harry asked since three of the ‘dead’ wizards were supposed to be in their thirties. "We were aged to be brought back so we could spend an ample amount of time with our sorceress." Sirius explained. 

"What about you, Remus. You had a mate.." Harry asked gently. "Tonks wasn't my mate, I loved her yes, but my mate was far too young for me, and so Moony and I settled…" he winced at the word.

"Ok everyone let's go, I think hanging out in the bathroom with eight wizards is getting too much," she said and stood. 

“‘It's not who you are born, but who you grow to be… my ass,’ now I've grown to have six husbands. What the hell am I going to do with one?” she asked herself and chuckled as she led the way to her wing. 

"Potter Manor" James said in awe. "We fixed it up, Black Manor is being worked on." Harry said, holding onto Draco's hand. 

It was weird, Harry’s dad was alive, his god father was alive, the man who loved his mom forever was alive, but they were all to be chained to her really. 

Sighing, Hermione pushed open a door that lead to the library, and she moved over to the couch and plopped down. 

Sirius and James both went over to the drink area and began to make drinks. 

“We need to figure out a way to introduce you back into society, also explain how you are alive. Not only that, but this bonding… and then we also have to figure out so much. Your mum is going to go apeshit,” and with a look from most of the men she rolled her eyes. “Muggle term for going mental… anyway, not only that but Remus has Teddy, then we have to get things transferred back over to their rightful owner….” she started to rant. 

Severous snape growled and pulled her up and his lips met hers in an instant. After a moment Hermione practically melted into him and kissed him deeply, the kiss was almost getting out of hand until a cough was heard and Hermione backed away with a blush. 

“You, my dear girl, are an insufferable know-it-all, but you need to breath.” He said, gently cupping her face and making her look at him. 

“There are many things we have to cover, but just know that we are all here for you, no matter the past, we were brought back for you… four of us have a connection to you. The other two, well, you will get to know. All of us are to be your husbands, your lovers, your everything…” James said gently and looked at his son pale. “I loved Lilly and always will, but she isn’t here, and as sad as it is, I had over twenty years with her in the afterlife… she knew I was being brought back and gave her approval.” he said gently. 

“I spent time with Lilly as well, and we cleared the air… and I even spent time with all these idiots for the past few years… we will try to not fight as much.” Severus said gently. 

“Tonks knew i was coming… she knew I was made for you, Mia... “ Remus said gently and sighed. “Moony chose you, your third year…” he explained with a grimace. 

“I always felt a pull to you, that kiss in my third year sort of sealed my affection, but I never did anything because of Ron…” Fred spoke up as he cradled his drink gently. 

“I was always drawn to you kitten, just I was always so much older than you, I hated myself for the thoughts, and when I died I found out why I was attracted to you. Before you worry your head, no we are not forced into this… your magic calls to us, as much as ours calls to you.” he pointed out. 

Regulus was the next to talk but he moved and pulled her away from Severus, and smiled when she made a surprised sound. She looked him over and smiled shyly. He looked so close to Sirius but different. Sirius hair was longer, and had a more chiseled face and facial hair. Where Regulus still had that soft look of a teenage boy, no facial hair, and a slightly shorter length hair. But their eyes, his were a bit lighter than Sirius’ and she had to admit she was being drawn in. 

“I have watched you since I knew who you were, I was jealous of Krum wishing I was alive to take you to the ball myself. So now that the box was awaken I have a chance to show you how special you are.” he said gently and kissed her sweetly. It wasn’t as intense as Severous but she had a feeling she would get different things from different men. 

Finally, after a moment she turned to James and looked at him through her lashes. “I have a kid who happens to be like your little brother, I have always been known as your best friend’s dad, I know our time will be interesting, but I hope I can have a relationship with you, and one with Harry.” he said with a but of hope and a bit of concern, and looked at his son. 

Hermione moved away from the men and over to the fireplace, she pulled the shirt she has on tighter around her, laughing to herself how tiny she was in it. Taking a moment she glanced around the room, Harry and Draco off on the love seat, Draco doing his best to explain everything he can to his boyfriend. 

Hermione locked eyes with each man before turning back to the fire. "I guess we really aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto," she said as her familiar came up to rub against her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by zaz  
Prompt from the dark mark


	2. Settling in?

Chapter 2: Settling in?

A few weeks went by and it took a little time to get used to, well to be honest more than a little time. The Black Manor was finally finished and Hermione moved herself and her husbands, boyfriends, brought back from the dead men, into it. She was still confused as to what to call them. The whole visit to the Ministry to bring the men ‘back to life’ was a pain in the arse to say the least. Wands where drawn she was accused of Necromancy, and so much more. It took Harry coming in to settle the situation and Kingley to come in as Minister to make everyone leave them alone so he could figure out the situation. 

“Hermione are you going to explain how six DEAD wizards are sitting in my office?” Kingsley practically demanded. 

“Long version or short?” she asked gently and bit her lip nervously. 

“I should just say short, but I want details so I know what to keep out of the papers… what happened?” He asked with a sigh, running his hand over his face. Just another day as the Minister it seemed. 

“Well I was working on figuring out the Death Box… Everyone else who touched it died within a month, Bill Weasley never found a curse on it, so I figured maybe there was something inside it causing people to die. I’ve had it two months… as a side project. “ She sighed and soon felt arms around her and she was pulled into a lap. Leaning back she could tell it was Sirius just by his smell, he always smelled like Firewhiskey and a hint of Honey. 

“I went to lunch with the boys at Luna’s new place, left and did some shopping and headed home, well I was attacked as you know from Harry’s report, by three idiots thinking they were Death Eaters. One sliced my arm, Harry got me to Potter Manor and when I was grabbing some potions from my bag I grabbed the Death Box...”

“Why did you take it home?!” Kingley was upset. 

“I grabbed the Death Box not realizing that i had blood on my hand, and tossed it to the side going like i said for my potions and med kit. Well Harry drew his wand and I was confused until I turned and there they all stood. They explained it a bit and I’ve been doing a little research in the two days since they arrived.” she said moving a little to grab her bag, but Severus handed it to her and she gave him a soft smile. 

She pulled out a small notebook and flipped to the page she was taking notes on. 

“Apparently I am a Sorceress, and these six men are my anchors, my husbands, my equals. Without them then in a few years my magic would basically self destruct. So from my understanding I am to marry all these men, or at least have a relationship with them, but they are basically already my husbands, we are already bound.” she said looking over her notes. 

“But I can say this, she is the strongest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. Now with her power anchored she is even more powerful than Dumbledore and V...V...noseless… combined.” Regulus stated. 

Hermione looked over at Regulus with a raised brow. “Love, he is dead, not only that but fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.” She said and moved over to cuddle him. Out of all her husbands he technically was the youngest. 

“She will be the savior, more so than Harry.” Remus piped up. 

“If it wasn’t for Hermione then Potter would of been dead in his first year, she is the brains of the operation. She is the reason that Potter and Weasley are still alive today. How he is an Auror is honestly a bit shocking.” Severous said and shook his head. 

James looked like he was about to protest but Hermione looked at him and shook her head. “He is right… I got them through school, I made them study, I was the one on the run reading all the time trying to find all the Hourcruxe’s or how to destroy them, I was the one that gave up my food for them… I was the one that made sure Harry survived… so that way he could save us.” she said gently and sighed a few tears welling in her eyes. 

The meeting ended not long after that, with Kingsley sending the men to Mungo’s for a health check. And once that was clear he would reinstate them back to life, and then the paperwork for Gringotts had to be worked on. But with the approval of the Minister, Gringotts really wasn’t that hard on them, it also helped that they recognized her as a Sorceress. 

With a sigh Hermione curled up on the couch in the library of Black Manor as the men were all off doing something. Hermione had yet to ‘seal’ her relationship with any of them, but she’d had a date with them all, and they were going to have a talk soon about the information she found out in the book she was currently reading. 

The fireplace flared up and out stepped Fred with an almost pure anger look on his face. 

“I take it your mum didn’t take your arrival that well?” she asked gently putting a bookmark in and then stood up placing the book where she just sat. 

“More like she was thrilled, but angry that I am tied to and I quote ‘ a harpy who doesn’t know her place.’” he said, his body was shaking with anger. 

“Fred love, your mum is pissed because I refused to date Ron, but he is in love with Lavender… Harry refused Ginny, and is now with Draco, and well your mum blew up… her and Ginny are the only two that have issues, “ She said and pulled him down to hug him and give him a gentle kiss. 

“I just want my family to love my wife…” he said and closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. 

“Most of your family loves me…” she tried but she knew he wasn’t going to settle. “Maybe when she actually understands who I was meant to be.”

“Your meant for me, love, and the other five, but I’m the best looking.” he teased. And She knew then that he was starting to feel a little better. 

She giggled and shook her head a little. “The best looking red head yes.” she agreed and kissed him again. 

About an hour later when Regulus came out of the floo he spotted Hermione in a half state of undress with Fred suckling on her breast, while she lay on the couch, holding his head to her. 

Regulus gently coughed to alert the couple to his presence, but when Hermione looked at him she didn’t make Fred stop, she just lifted a hand and beckoned him over. “More.” Was all she said. 

She was lost in the love and lust. Magic was swirling around them as she closed her eyes and imagined them all naked. When she opened her eyes, she grinned seeing that the magic obeyed her. “Well then…” She said and bit her lip. “Any objections?” She asked Fred and Regulus. Both men shook their heads and began to kiss any bit of skin on her they could. 

Her hands moved and she took each of their cocks in her palms and began to stroke them gently. The trio was oblivious as some more men began to enter the room, but none joined in at that moment. Remus beckoned them over and began to speak low to Sirius, James, and Severus. “She told me about this on our date… she read a passage that spoke of her lust levels.” He explained as he watched the trio, almost unable to look away. “She said that until we are all bonded by sex magic, she can go into a trance when one of us is around, and she won’t snap out until after the act… I did my own little search, the trance will happen until she is bound to us all… but even after, her sex drive will be very very high.” he said honestly. 

“Sex can settle magical flares… when a witch hits her orgasm it releases a magical pulse… it can make land thrive, it can make it more fertile…. The last recorded Sorceress was Rowena Ravenclaw. One of her last bursts of magic also lead to a boom in students eleven years later.” Severus said and looked at his soon to be wife. 

The four men who have not joined in all had to readjust themselves in their pants when Regulus entered Hermione and they heard the mewling noise she made. 

“I know your watching.. Take out your cocks…” Hermione demanded and looked over at the four before she pulled Fred to her mouth and began to suck his cock. 

Sirius obeyed quickly; as much as people deemed him dominant, he was more submissive than anything, at least when it came to Hermione at least. James soon followed when his cock was basically breaking free. Remus tried to resist but when Hermione locked eyes on him as she deep throated Fred’s cock he lost that battle quick and took his cock out. Severus took the longest, but he was also more calculated. He slowly stripped from his outer robes, down to his trousers and a black button up shirt. He was playing a game with her, teasing her as well, and it seemed to be working. His eyes locked with hers, as he undid his pants ever so slowly, and took out his cock. 

“Stroke them.” she practically begged the four men not touching her. 

Hermione arched up and screamed as Reggie grunted his release, Fred grunted his own, and as Hermione had her release a wave of magic hit her men and they all shockingly had a release of their own. She was so tired after that she was practically asleep from that. 

“That was…” Regulus said gently as he stood and waved his wand cleaning them all up and started to dress again. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic?” Fred asked, with a grin.

“Sorry for… taking over…” Regulus said gently. 

“Your fine, she chose all our positions, she knew where we all where.” Fred pointed out as he pulled on his pants. 

“Let her rest…” Remus came over and covered her up before closing off the floo. “We need to have a discussion about sealing this bond faster then we all probably anticipated… Regulus is the only one fully bonded with her now… and until we all are… she can get lost in these lust trances… even in public.” Remus warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Zaz  
Once again this is a prompt from The Dark Mark writing group. Week 2


	3. Unsettled Magic

Chapter 3: Unsettled Magic

A few days after Regulus and Hermione completed their bond, the entire group sat in the library including Harry and Draco. 

“Tell me again what happened…” Severus said with a sigh as he pinched his nose taking a few deep breaths. 

“She started to shake almost like a seizure or something… then she started to overheat. I was able to basically stun her, and get her home. Regulus met us at the floo’s he said something about her magic isn’t settled, then he wouldn’t tell us more saying it wasn’t right to talk about his wife’s virtue and some other bloddy bulshite. “ Harry said running his hand through his hair, making it even more of a mess. 

“I now see what everyone means about you and your father with the same hair…” Draco mentioned casually and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in as he watched Harry and James do the same movements with their hands in their hair. 

“Her magic is only anchored by one of us. She needs all of us or this could get much much worse…” Remus said getting up to pour another round of firewhiskey. 

“But why is her magic only doing it now?” Harry asked. 

“We were brought back for a reason, we were linked to her through the box, she was drawn to the box. And basically as much as she doesn’t believe and frankly neither do I, fate really stepped in and started to get us in the right position for her to bring us back because honestly if we weren't here, she wouldn’t be either.” Sirius said gently taking the whiskey from his old friend. 

“Her birthday is soon right?” James asked. With Harry nodding Remus moved to a small journal he had sitting on a table. “Hermione and I went over her Time Turner use and figured her exact age… for her, because of all her power she technically has two ages of maturity, the one that the wizarding world deems, and then the one her body deems. From the research she did, and that we helped her with, this next birthday will be that age. “ Remus added. 

Fred who was quiet through this whole thing moved and sat on the floor in front of the couch that Hermione was laid on. He rested his head against the cushion and watched her gently. “I won’t force her, but we need to wake her soon, and explain the details to her… I am sure once she knows all the facts, and the fact that her birthday is in a week, she will decide that being married to us all isn’t that bad…” he said gently. 

“She isn’t scared of the married part, she is scared of the power…” Regulus said staring at the fire. 

“Power?” Draco asked a little bit confused. 

“Yes power, once she is bonded to us all, she can tap into our magic as well as her own… she is scared she will be something evil. Something so horrendous, she thinks she can be worse than Voldemort…” He said taking a long drink of his whiskey. 

“But she could never… she is always the light, my light, she is my sister, she is the one who kept me alive… always seeing the good in everyone, never able to not pick out at least one good thing. Hell she even said the good thing about Voldemort is that he showed everyone what blood prejudice caused… a lot of pain and death and the light winning no matter the cost.” Harry said and shook his head. 

“Yes, but she thinks with the power, she will want to taste the dark. She is going to be married to three dark wizards… two Blacks and Severus… it's why we came back like this, three dark three light. Sirius may not of been a snake, but he was born and bred to the house of black. He has darkness in him he just chose not to act on it. Not like some of us.” Regulus explained. “And our sweet girl thinks she will act on the Darkness within her.” 

“She wouldn’t though…” Draco spoke then and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “We all have that dark in us, most of the snakes act on it, but she is pure Lion, pure bravery, and courage… she is the light for us all, she will choose the light.”

“You know you have all those men scared.” a sweet voice sounded from behind Hermione. 

“They should be… I could turn into something horrific..” Hermione said and looked over her shoulder and spotted a woman she knew to be Lily Potter. 

“Hermione Jean Granger, you will not be something evil, we all have evil born inside of us, it’s just our choice to tap into it or not. Think about it, if you didn’t have that evil you wouldn’t of killed during the war without so much as a bat of an eyelash. You are just fine…” Lilly said and moved to stand next to her. “You are going to be married to my husband, my friends, and you are worried about being evil or not. I would be more worried about how to last through the sex with six of them.”

“Your not mad at me or hate me? You were supposed to live eternity with your love in the afterlife, but I brought him to me.” Hermione said. 

“No, when we are brought here, he was told what he was, an anchor for a very powerful witch and when it was time he would be called with all the others to go and make sure you lived and made the Wizarding world a better place as you lived.” Lilly said and looked out a large window that played like a tv for them, showing them the boys. “We met Regulus and befriended him, found out the truth, and when Sirius joined us and he was told the same. We all had a feeling it was you, from what Sirius told us… then when Remus, Fred and Severus joined it was a waiting game. We all became friends, and James and I well we were better friends after we died than lovers anyway.” she said honestly. 

“What?” 

“I am saying I am seeing someone else, and yes you can when you are here.” Lilly said and grinned. “Now wake up Hermione, and bond with the other five of your men, stop being scared of the evil in us, it’s your choice my dear if you tap into it or not… but I can tell you, your good to the core.” 

“Wake up Hermione…” Lilly’s voice started to sound funny. 

“I am awake…” she protested. 

“Wake up Hermione” Lilly’s voice faded and turned to a more rough voice. “Kitten get up now.” 

“I am awake Pads.” She mumbled and pulled the hand on her cheek down to her chest and clutched it like it was her blanket. 

Sirius chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “Open your eyes then love, we want to have a chat.” he said. 

“No chats, they bad… just naked. “ She mumbled. 

“And that’s our cue.” Harry said and grabbed Darco leading him out to use the floo in another part of the house. 

“Oh yes Kitten, naked fun time will happen soon, I plan on worshipping you with my tongue, before I sink my cock into your quim…. but first we need to talk.” SIrius said and shook his head. The lust haze was a bit strong but with Regulus already bonded it helped, since it took that much away from them. 

Hermione sat up and looked at them all, realizing she was holding onto Fred’s hand. She grinned and kissed his hand before she put it in her lap still holding it. 

“We need to talk about the bond love.” James said gently coming to sit on the chair across from her. 

“I know… i’m just scared…” 

“Of?” Severus inquired with a raised brow. 

“Evil… tapping into that side of me.” 

“You will not do that love.. You are too good.” Remus said and kissed her hair as he walked past her to sit on the couch next to her. 

It took her men a few hours of debate to finally get her calm enough to talk about the bonding. 

That night it was decided she would go to whomever’s room her magic called first and finish the bonding. They had one week to bond the remaining five of them. 

Hermione didn’t bother with clothing that night, her body was on fire, her magic was on the surface giving her an almost glow as her feet hit the hardwood. Toto was asleep on his bed in her room, so the only sound were her light feet on the hardwood. 

Hermione walked past Regulus’ room and continued on down the hall, she past a few more doors until she stopped in front of one. But before she went in she moved and to another door. Knocking on the door she waited for a moment and James was the one that opened the door. She didn’t speak just took his hand and moved down the hall and knocked on another door. When it opened she just took his hand as well and walked down the hall to another door. She didn’t even wait, her magic opened the door and the man who was laying on the bed was startled. 

“Moony? Prongsy?” Sirius asked from the bed with a raised brow. 

“More” was all Hermione said and moved to the bed. Her magic got rid of all their clothes and she looked at them gently. “I need you three… now.” was all she said. 

Sirius nodded and looked at the other two who shrugged. “Lets make you happy kitten.” he said and moved pulling her on the bed. 

James and Remus joined on the bed, thankfully they had shared a witch before when they were teens so it wasn’t completely awkward. 

After a few minutes of the awkward tension, Hermione was on her back and Remus was between her legs. His eyes kept switching between Amber and his blue green eyes. James was worshiping her breasts while she was sucking on Sirius’ cock. 

Sirius grunted and moaned, feeling her take him into her mouth, his hand threaded in her hair as the other threaded in James. Sirius was as muggles called Bi, so was James, and Remus to a point. 

Hermione was moaning and her legs were shaking. All her senses where going insane, her magic had wrapped around the quartet. “Please…” she begged when she popped off Sirius’ cock with a pop. 

“Please what?” came a rumbled gravely voice between her legs. 

“I need you to fuck me.” she begged. 

And with that moment, Remus got up and with one movement he was buried inside of her. Hermione moaned almost screamed as she arched up feeling him. 

Moments blurred together, for her it seemed like hours, the magic was dancing around, caressing them all. Hermione screamed and orgasemed, Remus joined her, and then James quickly took Remus’s place when the magic pushed him. It wasn’t like last time when the magic stopped, it seemed to continue. 

James soon entered her and groaned. “So fucking tight.” he said As Remus rested next to them all, his hand held onto Hermione’s telling her how good she was and how fantastic she felt. 

Sirius moved away from her mouth, and when she pouted he chuckled. “I don’t want to end without being in your tight cunt love…” he said and kissed her deeply, nipping her neck. As he moved down to nip and lick her breasts. 

“Time became slow again, Hermione was all over the place her magic was tingling, and she screamed and arched up again when James made her orgasem. James came soon after and barley moved to the side to avoid falling on top of her. 

“My turn.” Sirius said with a grin. He laid down and pulled her up and on top of him. 

“What…” she said almost completely drunk on the euphoric feeling. 

“Ride me kitten.” Siirus said and grinned. “Bounce on my cock, I want you to control this.” he added gently. His more submissive side coming out. 

Hermione did just that, the other two watched from their relaxed state next to them, as Hermione slowly started to ride. Her movements were desperate, her magic was itching for another release already. Closing her eyes she let her body take over, sirius held her and helped her through the movements, but he wasn’t going to last, she got him too close to the edge earlier. 

“Kitten..” He warned through gritted teeth. He couldn’t help it, but he was thanking every deity he could when Hermione screamed and her magic exploded around her, causing him to cum, as she shook and became to come down from her high. He went and held her close when she fell forward and finally seemed to settle her magic. 

“That was…” Hermione mumbled as she rolled off him to lay next to him. 

“Amazing,”

“Fantastic”

“Bloody fucking wonderful.” 

She chuckled and soon was asleep on the bed. 

Remus grabbed his wand and cleaned them all up before James cast a spell to put some clothes on them all. The guys had boxers on and Hermione was in one of their shirts. 

“Let’s all sleep.” James said and yawned. 

And soon they were all asleep. 

Four husbands, two more to go… hopefully her magic would last that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by zaz
> 
> Prompt from The Dark Mark facebook group.


	4. The completion

Chapter 4: The Completion 

Hermione was asleep on the bed still as the morning light began to sneak its way into the room from the small cracks in the curtains. Sirius was surprisingly the first up and stumbled out of his room and towards the kitchens to get some very strong tea. He hadn’t had a drink last night but he felt a bit hungover. Sitting at the table as the house elves bustled around the kitchen making breakfast, and preparing tea. His tea was soon set in front of him and he heard more footsteps shuffling in. 

“She didn’t pick you?” His brothers voice broke into his thoughts. "You look depressed, or something."

“She did… and James, and Remus too..” He said and yawned. “The magic was insane… but i feel hungover, even though I didn’t drink.” he admitted and ran his hand through his hair. "This isn't depression my dear brother it's a look of pure exhaustion from a witch who fucked three wizards brains out last night."

More footsteps could be heard and his two best friends showed up at the table, Hermione appearing soon after in just the sweater that was placed on her the night before. She didn’t say a word, merely moved around and grabbed a cup of her favorite coffee to help her wake up. 

Fred and Severus finished up the table of her husbands, as Hermione rounded and sat in Fred’s lap. Her magic was choosing him next. 

Harry and Draco came in soon after, dressed for the day. Harry dropped a kiss on Hermione’s head as he got a cup of coffee and Draco kissed her cheek before he went for the tea the house elves were serving to the table. 

“I had a funny thought last night.” Fred piped in as he covered Hermione with his robe since he could feel the heat of her crotch and knew she had no panties on. 

“Yes love?” She asked as she leaned forward a bit to eat some of the fruit set in front of her. 

“The things we lose come back to us in the end.” he said and grinned thinking about himself being one of the lost. 

“Even in a weird crazy way…. Right mum?” Harry teased as Hermione threw an apple at his head. He was laughing and caught a smack from his own father on the back of his head.

“Be nice to your sister, my wife, your step mum… holy fucking shit we belong on that weird muggle show…” James said and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Jerry Springer?” Hermione asked.

“I think so?” James said. 

“So not the point I was making, but alright.” Fred said as he munched on his bacon. 

“I’m sorry my love,“ she said and groaned as she felt her magic start to itch. 

“I think you can make a point in your room.” Severus drawled. 

Fred looked at Hermione and nodded as he stood and picked her up taking her out of the room. 

“I wonder why she chose to do all three of us at once last night…” James pondered allowed, and Harry blanched. 

“Dad, can I not know about your sex life? And with my sister!” He said and shook his head before taking Draco and left. 

The kitchen was full of discussion as Fred closed the door to his room. 

Hermione’s magic got rid of their clothes just as the night before. It wrapped around Fred and brought out the lust she was feeling for him. Their coupling was much like when Regulus took her on the couch, her magic was needy, and Fred didn’t have the strength to withstand it’s pull to him. He did try however to have a little play time, as he laid her on the bed, he got a few licks on her wet cunt before the magic took over and he slid his cock into her waiting pussy. 

Time passed slowly, for those outside the room, but quickly for Hermione and Fres as the magic danced on their skin. Terms of endearment were spoken at the height of their enjoyment. Soon Hermione was screaming her praise as her orgasm ripped through her, triggering Fred to soon follow as her magic basically exploded around them. 

“You made your own fireworks.” he panted in awe as he lay next to her. 

“No love, we did.” she corrected and cuddled into him for a small nap. 

Hermione woke before Fred and smirked at her husband. Now that their bond was finished and now she felt him within her. Closing her eyes for a moment she relished in the feeling but she still wasn’t complete. 

Getting a shirt on she began to pad around the mansion a bit, before he nose smelled the familiar smell of potions ingredients. A smirk graced her lips as her bare feet padded across the wood flooring as she made her way down towards the potions lab. 

Her magic gently opened the door. It seemed even it knew that gentle movements where needed in a room like this. 

“Ah… you finally came to grace me with your presence,” Severus said without even looking at her. And she felt terrible. Her magic picked him last, and her heart ached. 

“I am not some young imbecile, Ms. Granger…” he said and turned to him and was almost shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Your magic controls you, you cannot help whomever you choose.” he said and moved to her. 

“But I wanted to be with you sooner, my magic is just...controlling.” she said and sighed. 

Severus had to snap her out of her own head so he pulled her chin up roughly and kissed her deeply. Biting her lip as he released the kiss. “Shut up.” he said and shockingly she did. 

He let a smirk a very small almost unnoticeable smirk happen as he stood back up to full height. “Take off that ridiculous shirt.” She stuttered her movements but did as he told her. 

“Good girl…” he said and that praise made her wet, wetter than she already was. Her magic was dancing on her skin and pulsing around the room, and on him. 

He took off his outer robes and then his vest. “What is it you want pet?” he asked. 

“You…” she mumbled. 

“I cannot hear you…” 

“You, sir, I need you, I am not complete, I need to feel you inside me, filling me with your seed. I need to feel you on top of me, around me consuming me.” she said and moved from foot to foot uneasy being undressed while he was still dressed. 

“Why hasn’t my magic affected you?” 

“It has girl, it really had, it’s just I was subject to the Dark Lords experiments, as well as Dumbledore’s from time to time, so my magic can resist yours to a point.” he said and looked down at his pants. “Somewhat.” 

Hermione grinned and looked at him, ut he didn’t let her speak. He slowly finished undressing and her mouth watered. “Go lay on the lounge,” he said pointing to the velvet green couch on the far side of the room by the fire. 

She quickly followed his instruction, excited for it. “Seems someone who is so headstrong loves to follow direction.” he said coming up behind her. 

“To a point,” she said, but she didn’t elaborate. Snape had her bent over the lounge as he dropped to his knees and began to worship her body. He didn’t start at her core, no, he started by kissing her thighs, and worked his way up. Moments went by before he had her begging for him to do something to her wet pussy. 

It took him a few more moments before he slowly licked her pussy. The movements made her explode and cum on his tongue, but she wanted him inside her. 

“Please, Severus,” she begged again. He stood and spanked her ass a few times seeing how the pain caused her to get even wetter. “Someone likes dominance and pain…” he said. 

“From you,” she started, but again he didn’t let her finish her thought as he surged forward and entered her. He grunted at the feeling of sudden tightness. 

Again magic began to dance as Severus’ defences were lowered in the feeling of euphoria. Minutes blended together, movements began to dance as one. They started with her on her knees but somehow ended with her on her back and him hovering over her. Their magic exploded as one as she screamed out his name, scratching his back, he bit down on her shoulder as he grunted out his release. 

Hermione didn’t say anything, accept she turned to him and kissed him deeply before she finally spoke. “You may not of been my first, that my magic chose, but I am choosing this…. I love you Sev, even if you are a dominant dungeon bat…” She said and kissed him again. 

“And I love you, you insufferable know it all.” 

"No more Ms. Granger… outside the bedroom Professor…" she said nipped his neck gently. 

"As you wish...Ms. Granger." Severus teased but soon held her close as the magic luled them into a peaceful nap.

Days went by and her birthday arrived. They all woke up to a strange humming in the house, and soon they were all running to Hermione’s private room. The humming got louder and soon Severus slammed open the door to find their wife levitating in the air. 

They all rushed forward only to be blocked. 

The moment has come, the moment of power is transferred to the true owner. Protect it well, use your knights and protect the world as you see fit. There is no good or bad, only the life you choose to live with the power you now received. Six knights at your side the world is your own.

A voice sounded and seemed to be talking to Hermione, but they could all hear it. The humming began to lessen, as her body began to lower to the bed. 

Moments again blended as her husbands waited for her to wake up. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled at all her men. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. 

They nodded and Regulus was the first to speak. "You look breathtaking," he said and the rest nodded their agreemental, dumbfounded. 

"Your hair…" Remus said. 

"Your eyes.." James said. 

"Your skin.." Sirius said. 

Hermione looked at them all confused. Fred moved and grabbed a large mirror off the wall and brought it over to her. 

"You are amazing. Your magic shined your hair even more, your eyes show your power, your skin is radiant." Severus said reaching her first and kissing her deeply. 

Months after the power settled, Hermione was a diplomat. Remus went back to teaching but he came home nightly, same with Sirius. James went and became an Auror with Harry; Fred went back to work with George. Regulus shockingly opened a new book store and Severus opened his own apothecary. 

Hermione used her knights to her advantage. She never traveled without her husbands and always made sure that she was with one of them when she out as well. She drew her power from them; her ‘good’ power from them, anyway. 

She only dipped into the bad once when they encountered a few Death Eaters who attacked them blindly. She killed rather then apprehended, and it took her husbands almost three weeks to use magic again. But then again that's an entirely different story for another day, because they were sure that was the night their first set of twins where conceived, in the aftermath of that. 

In the words of Sirius Black. "Our witch is bloody scary, but so fucking sexy when she doesnt give two shits." 

Power is scary, and being someone who could take over the entire world with the power that coursed through her veins, she figured that she would be good since she was the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by zaz.  
This was a story based on prompts from the dark mark fb group. 
> 
> This story is over for now, I feel that I can add so much, I feel that one day I will go back and expand this story... for now it's over.


End file.
